CURE International
CURE International is the head branch of all Cure branches- in CURE Internal Terminology, it is referred to as C-0, ensuring the effective communication between all branches. CURE International's main detachments are CURE NYC (C-1), CURE London (C-2) and CURE Hong Kong (C-3) There are many daughter branches operating globally, though CURE International does not directly manage them- they work on an independent level until C-0 decides to intervene. CURE is was known for its' hit-for-hire services, though this is far from all that they offer. Be it a perfectly legal contract or laying siege to a government building, they will achieve customer satisfaction. Their wetwork is only a means to an end however, financial support for Their true goal- The continued guarantee of humankind's existence. After the failed containment of a major outbreak, bringing humanity closer to extinction than ever before- Carter's rule came to an end as he has fled from his position. Adrian Ivanov, former Senior Assistant, has since taken his place as the Fourth Director. What is known: * CURE is thought to have been founded somewhere along the 1920s by the First Director * Records indicate that there has since been two three other Directors, the Second Director having been assassinated by the Overseeing Committee. * Director C.C. who is now was the head of the organisation has purged the Overseeing Committee for treason against the Director and replaced them with what is now the "Administrational Board" * C.C. is suspected of having been one of the Overseeing Committee members, though there is no factual proof to this rumor. * Director C.C. is was responsible for major reforms within CURE's operation- introducing a heavy element of ethical-free capitalism as a means to achieve their goal quicker. * C.C. has a slight, though audible Chicago accent * Recovered documents point to the creation of several departments in the 1940s, among which are: ** The Directorial Office ** Overseeing Committee (Since been replaced with The Administrational Board) ** Head Management ** Ethical Practices Council ** Oval Priority Index ** Main Branch Internal Affairs ** Operations and Tactics ** Military Action Detachment ** Ministry of Silence * CURE actively tracks operatives that have fled from operations and charges them with treason against the Director. This, too, was one of the major reforms submitted by Director C.C. * There have been previous iterations of CURE under different names. * There is an ongoing rogue detachment among CURE ranks (Since been classified as RD.043 and neutralised on the 20.05.2018) * Investors can request courtesy calls to confirm that the deed has been executed. * There are several Directive Orders that can be executed by the Director at will, without approval of his Administration Board. * CURE did not always posses the hit-for-hire service, only recently with Director C.C's reforms and approval of the Ethical Practices Council ruling has this service been introduced. * CURE is the abbreviated form of 'C'entral 'U'nified 'R'esponse to 'E'mergencies. * After the devastating extermination event, Adrian took on the lead of CURE as the Fourth Director. OOC trivia and fluff: * CURE is heavily inspired by the SCP Foundation and Boothworld Industries * 'Meeting Mr. Fear' is a code-phrase utilised to indicate that the Ethical Practices Council has decided to kill a specific person or group of people, and is often used in the context as to notify security guards or similar personnel on which side they should stand on if it were to escalate to a firefight Category:Criminal Organizations